


Perfect

by flowersforgraves



Series: please help I'm in depeche mode hell [17]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Nonverbal Communication, Nonverbal Ryan, Trans Jack, can be read as shippy but I did not intend it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Connor's suspicious, and the Fakes are surprisingly dorky. Everything is far more benign than it seems.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> listen I just want the Fakes to be impressed with how in sync the twins are, and I want the twins to be confused about the Fakes fluctuating between hero and villain. there's more of this, but I don't know how much more. 
> 
> also I am fully aware this is very niche and possibly no one else ever will want to read about my very specific headcanons for these nerds, but please absolutely do tell me if you want to talk about FAHC-BDS crossover -- you can hit me up on dreamwidth under the same username.
> 
> also also, I wrote this on discord so if I fucked up formatting please let me know that also.
> 
> -
> 
> This is a work of fiction depicting the GTA V personas of the Achievement Hunters. It is not meant to reflect anything about the real people themselves. Rooster Teeth does not have my permission to use this work in any content.

Michael tosses a blanket over Murphy's shoulders, casual enough to maintain plausible deniability but plainly an apology. Murphy doesn't miss a beat, keeps talking to Jeremy, and automatically opens his arm to allow Connor under the blanket. Connor settles comfortably against his brother's side, Murph's arm around his shoulders, his arm around Murph's waist, the blanket taking the worst of the cold for them both.

Out of the corner of his eye Connor catches a flicker of movement -- Ryan, signing rapidly to Jack. Connor's ASL vocabulary is limited -- he doesn't sign a lot, Murph almost never signs back, they've got their own signs for the important things -- but he catches enough of the words through the unfamiliar accent well enough to see the urgency there. He shifts, unsure what to do. 

[interrogative,] Murphy taps on Connor's shoulder. It's his left hand, the one under the blanket, so Connor is reassured that Murph isn't quite at ease with the Fakes either. 

[reconnaissance,] Connor taps back, right hand over Murph's hip, and unfolds himself from the seated position. Murph lets him go just as easily as he'd come under the blanket, again not taking his focus off of Jeremy. 

Ryan is still signing, though his hands aren't flying so desperately now. Jack has an arm around his shoulders and pulls him along for a walk as Connor approaches. Thwarted, Connor leans back against the brick wall where they'd just been, and lights up a cigarette.

“Those things'll kill you,” Gavin says close to his ear.

Connor doesn't give him the satisfaction of jumping, or screaming, or swearing. He just hits Gavin in the chest, right over the sternum, sending him stumbling backwards, winded. “Don’t do that again,” Connor says, smiling, as he offers a hand to help Gavin back to his feet.

“Sure,” Gavin mutters. “You hit pretty hard.”

Connor's about to reply when Ryan and Jack return to the area.

Jack motions with her head for him to move. Instead, he just takes a long drag on the smoke, tries the Murphy-trick of blowing three rings in a row, fails miserably. She steps forward into his space, not aggressive, just asserting her authority. “We'd like our spot back.”

Connor nods. “Sure. It’ll be a min while I finish this up,” he says, gesturing to his still-lit cigarette.

“We'd like it back now,” Jack says, leaning on the last word a bit more than Connor thinks is necessary. Her voice is deeper than Connor was expecting, and something about her assumption that Connor will just move on her say-so is incredibly attractive.

But now's not the time to think with his dick. He takes another drag, decides flirting can wait, and stubs out the end on the wall. “All yours,” he says, but stays close enough to get a better look at Ryan's hands.

He almost gives himself away with laughter when he realizes Ryan is upset about Geoff's possible reaction to the crew bringing home another 'pair of strays,' as he puts it. Finally, Jack just says, “Let me worry about Geoff. You can go rescue Gavin, he looks like he's terrified.” She looks Connor in the eye from where Gavin and Connor now stand in awkward silence, letting him know she was fully aware of what he’s up to.

Connor winks at Ryan as he grabs Gavin by the arm and hustles him off somewhere. Ryan throws Connor a look too full of smile to be a glare. 

He drops next to Murph, tugging at the blanket to be let back in. Murph lets him, immediately pulls Connor close, and Connor realizes he's been shivering. [mission objective accomplished,] he taps on Murph's hip.

Murph's arm tightens around him. [interrogative,] he taps.

[all clear,] Connor confirms.

Connor pulls Murph in, kisses his temple and earns a slap for his trouble. But then Murph is settled against him, warm and solid at his side, and it feels right in a way things haven't been in a long time. [love you,] Connor taps.

[you too,] Murphy replies.

It's perfect.


End file.
